Leah's Second Chance
by admommy28
Summary: One shot. Leah's POV from the story Second Chances by Augustblack. Leah imprinted on Bella's son. Her reaction to Bella's rant.


I do not own anything Twilight related. I also want to thank Augustblack for giving me the inspiration to write this. Please check out the story that inspired me to write this.

Leah POV

Fuck, why is the happing to me? I'm supposed to be the freak of the pack. Imprinting was never supposed to happen to me. (Hello fate. Physical dead end here!!!!)

How perfect is it that the same thing that took Sam from me and broke my heart has now given me my EJ?

When I found out that Sam imprinted on my cousin; my world stopped. I tried to understand that he had no choice but that didn't make the pain any less. So to hide my pain, hurt and all around broken heart; I took it out on everyone else. Thus making me Ice Bitch Leah with the stone cold heart that the pack so lovingly called me.

So now here I am getting my ass handed to me by none other than Bella; Queen Fuck Up herself. All because of something I couldn't control. I didn't want my imprint to be a child. It kinda grossed me out. EJ is only 2 and what's worse is he is the son of my enemy.

And what the fuck is wrong with Embry? You would think Bella was having his baby. Why did it matter to him what I said to her before. I knew she broke Jake's heart by sleeping with Quil and allowing herself to get knocked up by him. All while claiming to love Jake.

She deserved everything I said to her, so why do I feel like there is something that I am missing. Why did Jake forgive her? After all that she put him through, he still loves her.

When she left, he was heartbroken. She came back with his child that he didn't know he had and his best friend in tow and he forgives her. She slept with said best friend and is having friends baby and once again; Jake being the martyr that he is , comes back to her, offers to marry her and pretend to be the father. Go Jake!!!!! Dumb ass.

Somewhere between Little Miss Perfect's rants, Embry's slip and Quil's brown nosing I noticed that Jake finally seemed to snap back to attention. The look I saw in his eyes was one of pure rage but if it was toward me of Embry, I don't know. For some reason Jake and Quil both seemed to now want both me and Embry dead. Huh, I wonder what they could possibly be pissed at Em for.

I needed to get out of the house but I couldn't leave my EJ. He was all that mattered to me. So when Bella told me that she would make damn sure that I will never have her son, I was livid. I wanted to kick her ass and demand that she allow me to be in EJ's life. Before I could lay into her; she took my world from me and left with Jake and Embry.

So here I am with Quil not knowing that the fuck is going on. I wanted answers to all of my questions but for some reason people love having me confused. I turned to Quil and said the one thing I have been dying to say since this whole thing started. "Start talking and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"What the hell do you want to know, Leah? You were the one that bitched her out and now you can't take it when she does it to you. "

"Well if someone would give me some answers, I wouldn't have to come up with things on my own."

"Fine" he shouted. "Ask your damn questions and I will answer them but I swear, if you disrespect Bella again I will kick your Icy ass all over La Push and not think anything of it."

"Why did you knock her up? Why are you letting Jacob marry her knowing she is carrying your baby? I know you have your own imprint but why are you doing this?"

Damn, there is that look again. He opened his mouth to yell at me but closed it quickly. His face was now purple and he looked like he wasn't breathing. When he finally did speak I wasn't prepared for what he told me.

"Jake is marrying Bella because she is his imprint. She is carrying HIS child not mine and if you would think before you said anything you would see that he loves her still and she loves him. Why can't you let other people be happy? Why do you let what happened with Sam cause you to see the worst in people. Grow the fuck up and try to understand that the world didn't stop when Sam imprinted. Everything is not about you and your heartache."

"WH…what? The baby is not yours? I thought she…..you…Oh Quil, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me?"

"Leah, I forgive you but I am the least of your worries now. EJ is your imprint and therefore you have to make things right with Bella if you ever want to see him again."

"I will, I promise but will you help me? Help me get her to trust me again. Tell me what I have to do."

"Go to her and apologize. Tell her that you were wrong and then give her time."

And with that I was out the door. I had to make it better. I had to show Bella that I was wrong and I am worthy to be EJ's imprint. I would make her trust me and see me in a different light. I may not like it but hell I will do it because I have no choice.

Rather than drive to Bella's I decided to walk so I could clear my head. I was almost to the house when Embry pulled over and almost hit me with the truck.

"Don't you see me walking here and why is EJ not with you?"

"Bella freaked out when we got to the house so took EJ to get some ice cream and to visit Billy for a while."

I climbed into the truck with Embry and sat in an awkward silence. I wanted to plead with him to take me to Billy's so that I could see EJ. Knowing how much he seemed to be in her corner I thought that might not happen. I let it go for now and noticed a book on the seat that was marked along with a bunch of highlighters.

"Alright Em, what is going on with you? Why are you acting so weird? And why are you reading books on pregnant women? What is with the highlighters? It's like your studying for a big test or something. Didn't you graduate?"

He scowled at me and said "Jake said I could be the baby's godfather, so I am reading this to make sure I am good at my job. Pardon me if I want to get this right."

For some reason I wasn't buying his bull shit story but I decided to let it go for now. I had my own shit to deal with and the inner working of Embry's mind was something I didn't want to understand.

He told me that he was on the way back to Bella's to let her and Jake know that EJ would be spending the night there. Something about Billy wanting to teach him how to do wood carvings.

Seeing this as my chance to make things right with Bella, I asked if I could go with him. Embry agreed saying that I had to be on my best behavior. I told him I would and we headed back to the house.

When he got back, after a rather quiet ride, my stomach was in knots. I couldn't face Bella knowing that I had accused her of something so wicked. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

Normally I wouldn't walk into someone's house without being invited in but Embry was worried so he led the way and I followed.

Color me shocked when we walked in the kitchen to find a very naked Bella and Jacob on the table tangled in a mess of arms and legs. Shit, this is embarrassing. To make matters worse, it seemed like they didn't care that we were standing there. I looked over to Embry to see he had the same look of shock on his face as well. But what he did next had everyone's face redder then a tomato.

Embry walk past them to a bowl of fruit picked up a pineapple and popped it in his mouth. Damn that kid is weird.


End file.
